A Mother's Heart
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: Sarada regrets ever doubting Sakura being her mother. She knows her mother has forgiven and forgotten but the words Sarada said that day still haunts her. Her mother overhears the truth one day leaving Sarada feeling terrible. Before she could apologize, Sakura leaves for a mission the next morning promising to come back in a week. But what happens when she doesn't?


Thank you for checking my story. I've been wanting to write a story about the Uchiha family for so long and had this in my head. Finally had time to write it out. Hope you all enjoy! It's my first time writing out about the new generation. This is based off after the Boruto movie.

"Love, as powerful as your mother's for you, leaves its own mark." –J.K. Rowling

.

.

.

 **A Mother's Heart**

.

 _._

 _._

"Sasuke-kun! Look at all these flowers!" Sakura exclaimed with joy as she left his side. Sasuke watched with hidden amusement as he watched the 24 year old pink haired woman run towards a field of flowers. They were walking on a path that had them go through the forest.

It had been almost three years since Sakura had joined him in traveling. He had never been vocal about it but he had been glad he brought her along these past few years. It helped them make up for the time lost and Sasuke had fallen for her hard as the darkness in his heart was slowly leaving. Last spring, they decided to get married. Sending a hawk to Team 7 and Ino, they came to be witnesses. That following summer, Sakura had gotten pregnant. She was due anytime during the end April this year. They agreed it would be best to head back to Konoha by the end of April.

"Hurry up Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out as she placed a hand on her belly.

"Sakura, be careful, you're pregnant." Sasuke reminded her.

Sakura responded by sticking her tongue out but she did slowdown in her running. Sasuke made a movement to go to her when he heard rustling coming from the forest that surrounded them. He didn't have to say anything as Sakura got up and immediately reached out for a kunai. A man came running out as he saw the couple and stopped. He seemed to be around Kakashi's age. He had medium purple hair and hazel eyes that were filled with fear.

"Help! Please help me!" The stranger said running towards Sakura. In a blink of an eye, Sasuke appeared in front of her as a barrier from him; his sword pointing at the man. In fear, the man fell to his knees.

"Please. My daughter! She needs a doctor." At those words, Sakura moved towards the man.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said in warning. She gave him a look as she slowly kneeled down next to the man.

"I'm a medic. Where is she?"

X

Hideo Aneha, they later learned, had led the couple to a small village. Villagers watched the pair of ninjas in awe, especially as Sakura's pink hair flowed around when she walked. Sasuke frowned as he walked closer to his wife. They finally reached a house that was a bit isolated from the other houses in the village.

"You guys don't have a village doctor here?" Sakura asked.

Hideo frowned. "The closest would be my wife, but there was nothing she could do. She does more holistic then modern medicine. So she sent me to go and find help." Hideo opened the door and called out to his wife. A short woman with long strawberry blond hair ran out to greet them. Teary green eyes stared in surprise. Sasuke made a note that her eyes were the same color as Sakura's.

"Oh dear! You found someone!" She cried.

"Yes Hikari! This is Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura is a medic ninja!" Hideo answered as Hikari gasped.

"You're THE Sakura Haruno. The greatest medic ninja in the world and you're pregnant! Are you okay to be helping?" Sakura blushed but got back into focusing on the situation at hand.

"Hikari, I'll be fine. Can you help me with your daughter? Tell me everything!" The two women left leaving the men alone by the door.

"Can I get you anything?" Hideo asked. Sasuke shook his head as they waited.

X

Sakura frowned as she stared at the child that was breathing heavily on the bed in front of her. She looked to be no younger than 6. She had purple hair like her father's and green eyes like her mother. She was coughing up blood. The mother looked worriedly at the side as Sakura finished up writing a list of supplies.

"Yukiko?" Hikari called out as she moved a few strands of hair away from her child's face. "Mommy has a friend here that will help you."

"Hikari, do you mind grabbing me these things?" Sakura asked as Hikari nodded and left the room quickly.

"Hi Yukiko!" Sakura greeted as she tried to ease the child as she patted her head. "My name is Sakura and I will be helping you today. It seems like there's something growing in your lungs so I'm going to do my best to help." Sakura raised her other hand to show her hand glowing with chakra. "I'm going to place a sleeping jutsu on you so when you wake up it will be all over."

Yukiko nodded before looking down at Sakura's stomach. "Y-You're going to have a baby…"

Sakura smiled. "Yes, she should be coming soon. I'm excited to meet her." She placed her chakra-laced hand over Yukiko's head.

"You're going to be a good mommy. She's going to be lucky to have you." Yukiko said as her eyes began to close. "What's her name?"

The last thing Yukiko saw was Sakura rubbing her stomach and looking at it with much love. "Her name is Sarada…"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **13 years later**_

"Boruto!" Hinata called out as she rushed around the house. Himawari was drawing a few feet in front of her.

"Yes mom?" Boruto asked coming down from his room.

"Would you mind dropping lunch to your father? I lost track of time and supposed to meet up with Kurenai."

Boruto's eyes widened at the chance to see his father. "Sure mom. I'll do it right now. I was heading out to meet up with Inojin and the others."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it!" Hinata said as she ruffled his hair. Boruto blushed before smiling and heading off. Running to the Hokage's building, he saw Shikadai slowly making his way there.

"Yo, Shikadai!" Boruto called out.

Shikadai stopped as he looked over his shoulder and waved. "Dropping food off to your dad too? How troublesome."

"Let's just get this over with so we can meet up with Inojin and the others at the park." Boruto said as the two nodded and ran into the building.

X

Naruto frowned as Shikamaru joined him at his desk to analyze the papers in front of them.

"Is this all?" Naruto asked the ANBU in front of him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He said as he nodded.

"Very well. Thank you." Naruto nodded back. With that, the ninja left.

"The reports are all similar." Shikamaru spoke. "Each village reported cases of missing women."

"They're all connected?" Naruto's brows furrowed. "It doesn't seem related to anything with the Ōtsutsuki clan members. We defeated those two months ago."

"No…" Shikamaru shook his head. "This is something else. They're all older women too."

"I'll send word out to the other Kages." Naruto said as he got up from his office and walked around. "It would be best to have some of our ninja do some undercover missions in some of these villages. It doesn't seem to be hitting our village yet. Sasuke is out on a mission. Maybe I can ask him to check these villages. I'll send a hawk out to him as wel-"He stopped as he slowly opened the door to reveal Boruto and Shikadai looking guilty at getting caught.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru frowned. "Come on in." He motioned as he took the lunch from the boys. "Thanks."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough…" Boruto frowned.

Naruto sighed as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "How did Tsunade put up with me when I was younger?" Shikamaru chuckled before he looked back at the boys in front of him.

"Be vigilant and spread the word to your friends to be on watch to any suspicious person in the village."

"Yes!" Boruto and Shikadai nodded before heading out. As Boruto closed the door, he saw another ANBU come in with a scroll.

X

"Women are getting kidnapped?" Inojin frowned.

"That's what we heard at my dad's office." Boruto nodded.

At the park, Boruto and Shikadai joined Inojin, Chou Chou, Sarada, and Metal Lee at the playground.

"Maybe my dad will have information on what's going on outside of the village." Sarada added.

" Yeah! Sasuke-no-occhan and my dad will solve this in a flash!" Boruto boasted.

"Why does it have to be your dads?" Chou Chou asked as she finished a bag of chips. "My mom can kick ass too."

"My mom just came back from a mission." Inojin spoke up. "Maybe she has information as well."

"My mom too." Sarada spoke. "My mom surpassed Lady Tsunade. My mom is the best!" Boruto not wanting to back down from Sarada.

"My dad is the best!" Boruto argued.

"So is mine!" Sara didn't back down.

"Wasn't it just a couple months ago that you thought she wasn't your mother?" Boruto sneered.

"Hey!" Chou Chou frowned as she made a step forward. She knew how sensitive Sarada felt about the topic. She was still slowly making peace with the guilt of what she said and thought about her mother.

Inojin saw the pale expression on Sarada's face and stepped in front of Sarada as a shield from Boruto's cruel words. "Boruto, that's enough."

"Like you're one to talk." Sarada muttered. "You hated your dad." Boruto glared at his teammate. Her words were true but he wanted the last word.

"How troublesome…" Shikadai sighed. Metal looked past the group in shock as he tried to figure out what to say but froze.

"I heard my parents talking saying that one day you and Chou Chou left to deliver that lunch to my dad, you questioned if she was your mother. You went and got a test done and then told my dad you didn't care about her and that you didn't want to save her because she wasn't your real mom!"

"Boruto…" Inojin growled getting angry.

"Boruto-niichan!" A new voice spoke causing everyone to stop.

Everyone looked behind them to see Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, and Karui coming up to them. Himawari was looking at her brother in surprise as Mirai was holding her hand.

Naruto turned red with shame as he saw the look of disappointment in his mother's face. He soon looked up to his aunt Sakura and saw the sadness that appeared in her eyes before she forced a smile on her face.

"Hey kids!" Temari spoke trying to get rid of the tension. "We decided we should get you all and have lunch together."

Sarada felt her heart beat fast as she looked up at her mother. She was surprised to see her mother smiling at her as if she didn't hear a thing. However, the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"M-Mom…" Sarada began to speak but Sakura cut her off.

"Let's go to your favorite restaurant!" Sakura said.

X

" _Why do I have to go rescue someone who's not my mom?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Red eyes snapped open to the dark room she laid in. Sarada tried to catch her breath as she tried to get her thoughts together. Placing her right arm over her eyes, she sighed. It had been a couple months since that incident with Shin and finally meeting her dad after years of absence. Just two months ago, it was the Chunnin exams and the attack of those Otsutsuki members. Even though her mother had forgiven and forgotten about the whole mother dilemma, the words Sarada had said to Naruto regarding her always came back to haunt her. She knew her mother didn't know what she had said to the Seventh and she wanted to keep it that way. But stupid Boruto had to go and ruin everything.

Inojin's mother had come to visit this evening. As the adults thought Sarada had fallen asleep, she couldn't help but listen to the conversation as Ino had brought up the Shin mission again.

"I still can't believe Sarada and Chou Chou left to find their 'real' parents!" Ino exclaimed. By the volume of her voice, the Uchiha Princess knew her aunt was drunk.

"Why are you bringing this up again?" Sarada heard her mother sigh. "That was months ago."

"Because the kids were talking about it earlier! I can't believe she had said that." Ino replied. "Yeah, you didn't give birth to her in Konoha, but anyone could tell she's your daughter. I mean if Inojin ever thought for a moment that I wasn't his mother, I would be hurt." There was a long pause before Sarada heard her mother reply.

"I won't lie. The accusation really hurt me but it was my fault. I couldn't tell her anything. Sasuke-kun and everyone on that meeting had decided to keep it between all of us. It's understandable that Sarada thought I was lying to her all this time."

"Well I'm glad she finally realized…that girl of yours. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a mother. Everything you gave up to be here for her while Sasuke's away...But Karin though? You and her had that talk right? Also, didn't she help deliver Sarada? How does having glasses make you related to someone?

"Sarada started getting sick and we thought because she wasn't a full Uchiha, the bloodline of the Sharingan was affecting her. So Sasuke decided that we should get her glasses. Karin and the others were kind enough to send her a pair."

"Well you're a good mother Sakura. Don't think otherwise!" Ino cheered.

"Shush! Sarada is sleeping. You need to sleep as well. Let me call Sai to come and get you."

"When is Sasuke-kun coming back?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure…" Sakura answered. "He hasn't said anything yet. Naruto said something came up so he's going to have to give him a side mission."

"You must miss him a lot."

"…I do. But he's doing everything he can to keep us all safe. So I have to love Sarada twice as hard for the both us of. She's my little girl."

Sarada closed her eyes as she wiped the tears away. The first thing tomorrow, she was going to apologize to her mom.

X

Sarada woke up early and immediately went to the kitchen to see that breakfast was already made but her mother wasn't there.

"Mom?" Sarada called out. She walked to her parents' bedroom to see her mom placing her Jounin vest on. Sakura was fixing her appearance in the mirror as she caught her daughter's reflection.

"Oh Sarada, you're awake!" Sakura said as she grabbed her bag and walked Sarada to the kitchen.

"Are you going on a mission, mom?" Sarada asked. Her mom's never gone on a mission. She was always in the village. She was always home.

"Yes, I got asked to come to a village for medical purposes. Supposedly, there is a sickness going on and the doctor there had requested me." Her mom answered.

"How long will you be gone? Are you going by yourself?"

"I'll be going with Tenten and Mirai. I should be gone for a week. I asked Inojin's parents to have you stay with them until I come back."

"I've never seen you go on a mission." Sarada pouted.

"I've never been needed until now." Sakura smiled. "It would be good to go out there. I feel like I'm getting a little rusty."

The two finished up breakfast as Sarada walked her mother out.

"Mom, um..."

"Hm?" Sakura looked at her curiously.

"...about yesterday…I wanted to-"

"Sakura!" Tenten called out as the mother and daughter watched the weapon mistress and Mirai walk up to them. Sarada frowned. She got interrupted.

"I thought we were going to meet at the gate." Sakura asked confused.

"Well, I wanted to greet Sarada-chan!" Mirai smiled as she hugged the younger girl. "I'll take care of your mother!"

"More like we'll take care of you." Tenten joked.

Sakura bent down a bit so she was eye-level with her daughter. With two fingers, she poked her daughter's forehead. "I'll see you soon." She said with a smile.

Sarada placed a hand over her forehead as she stared at her mother's retreating form. "Come home safely."

X

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

A few days turned into over a week. A week turned into two. Her mother and the others had not come home yet. Sarada could tell Inojin had been trying to distract her but they could tell even his parents were worried.

"What do you mean he hasn't heard anything yet? It's been two fucking weeks. Where did that idiot send them?" Ino raised her voice at Shikamaru who had come to visit. The adults were in the kitchen talking about the growing concern of Sakura.

"Ino…" Sai tried to calm her down. "Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere else."

Sarada got up and walked closer to the kitchen. Inojin followed close behind. It was already late in the afternoon. It had been over a week since her mom was supposed to come back. She promised she'd come back.

"I agree." Shikamaru nodded. "Look. You're not the only one who's worried. Kurenai has been worried about Mirai and Sarada, she…"

That's when Ino realized that Sarada was with her and turned to comfort her.

"Where's my mom?" Sarada asked.

"I'm sure your mom is fine and is just running late." Sai responded. "They most likely got held up on their mission. I'm sure they're fine."

It wasn't until three hours later that there was a commotion at the gates. Naruto had rushed to the gates to see two silhouettes approaching them. The armed ninjas lowered their weapons when they saw Mirai slowly dragging someone with her.

"Someone call Kurenai!" A ninja shouted. "It's Mirai!"

"Who is she carrying?"

"There are only two of them!"

"Who is it?"

Naruto ran up to the young ninja to see her chakra was almost depleted. She looked like she was in shock. The person she was holding Tenten.

"I couldn't…I couldn't….I couldn't…" Mirai began to chant.

"Mirai!" Naruto called out to her. Lee ran to hold Tenten up and rushed her to the hospital as Naruto shook Mirai back into focus.

Sarada and Inojin had run through the crowd to see what was going on. They were right behind Ino who rushed the moment she heard the news.

"Mirai!" Naruto almost shouted. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura…" Mirai repeated. That's when Naruto noticed the blood on her vest.

Mirai's red eyes caught Sarada's as her eyes widened. "I'm sorry…I couldn't protect her…I couldn't protect…" Mirai soon fainted in the Hokage's arms.

Naruto immediately began to bark orders but it was all tuned out from Sarada. Sarada couldn't even tell if she herself was breathing. Her heart felt like it fell to her stomach as her blood ran cold.

Mama….

No…

She said she was going to be back…

She was supposed to be home…

Mama…

The last thing she saw was Inojin trying to call out to her before she saw Boruto rushing over to her. Everything turned dark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How was that? I hope it wasn't too sad. Just what happened on that mission? Find out next time. Let me know what you all think!

\- Love Kumiko


End file.
